A Very Niley Valentine's Day
by FasttalkingInsanity
Summary: A series of oneshots for Valentine's Day to get you into the Niley spirit written by us. xD
1. Love Story

**Title: Love Story**

**Author: fasttalker11**

**A/n: I don't own the song love story and you might see this in one of my stories because I got the idea for this one shot off of a similar idea for a part in one of my stories.**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and I was playing guitar for Taylor because her guitarist got sick. I didn't mind, but I sort of wish I could spend it with my boyfriend Nick.

Taylor finished singing "You Belong With Me" and panted turned around and smiled at me.

"This next song is for Valentine's Day and all of you out there who have a love story." she said smiling at me again.

I began to play the guitar and sing harmony with Taylor.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said:_

Then Taylor stopped and turned to me and smiled.

"What are you doing." I whispered pulling the mic away from my mouth.

The whole band was starring at me.

"Give me the guitar," she said.

"What? Why?" I asked .

"Just trust me."

I pulled my guitar off of my shoulder handed it to her and then the crowd was deadly silent.

I turned around and saw Nick with a mic on one nee with a ring box in his hand.

_Marry me Miley you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

He stopped and Taylor picked up with the ending when I whispered "yes." with tears in my eyes.

I wiped the tears away. "Yes, Yes, Yes."

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The crowd went wild when Taylor finished and Nick put the ring on my finger and jumped up from his kneeling position and kissed me passionately.

"She said Yes!" Nick screamed into the microphone.

I got exactly what I wanted for Valentine'sDay.

I couldn't have asked for a better fiancee.

I smiled at him.

Nick kissed me one more time with passion.

* * *

**Aww I hope that got you into the Valentine's Day spirit if not then you know there's a few more to come just wait. **


	2. Right Now

**Title: Right Now  
Song: Right Now (Na Na Na)  
Artist: Akon  
Author: LongLiveInsanity  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: Another addition to the Niley Valentines oneshots! My first songfic, enjoy =] I don't own anything. This fanfic is LEGAL**

_It's been so long  
That I haven't seen your face  
I'm tryna be strong  
But the strength I have is washing away_

Nick lay down on the bed and sighed. It had been six months. Six months without seeing her face, hearing her laugh or kissing her lips. He regretted the breakup; there was no denying it. He had tried to be strong, but now he wasn't sure he could do it anymore.

_It won't be long  
Before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
Tell you what's been on my mind_

Nick knew he had to do something about this. He had to get back with Miley. And what better day to it than today? After all, it _was_ Valentines Day. He smiled. He couldn't wait to be together with Miley again, and to kiss her soft lips, or to run his hands through her brown locks. He couldn't wait to just lie in bed with her **(A/N: They are still virgins, I just mean sleeping together, not actually **_**sleeping**_** together =P)** and pour his heart out, talking into the night.

_I wanna make up right now na na   
I wanna make up right now na na    
Wish we never broke up right now na na    
We need to link up right now na na  
_

_I wanna make up right now na na  
I wanna make love right now na na  
Wish we never broke up right now na na  
We need to link up right now na na_

_Girl I know  
Mistakes were made between us two  
And we showed  
Ourselves that night  
Even said some things weren't true_

He realized his idiocy. He realized what he had done. He realized how her had hurt her by his words, his mistakes.

_Why'd you go?  
And haven't seen my girl since then  
Why can't it be the way it was?  
Cause you were my homie, lover, friend_

He had been confused when she had left. Broke of all contact. Just _left_. But now he knew what he didn't know before. She had been his everything. He hadn't just lost his girlfriend. He had lost his best friend.

_I wanna make up right now na na   
I wanna make up right now na na    
Wish we never broke up right now na na    
We need to link up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na  
I wanna make love right now na na  
Wish we never broke up right now na na  
We need to link up right now na na_

_I can't lie [I miss you much]    
Watching everyday that goes by [I miss you much]  
Till I get you back I'm gon' try [Yes I miss you much]    
Cause you are the apple of my eye [Girl I miss you much]  
I can't lie [I miss you much]  
Watching everyday that goes by [I miss you much]    
Till I get you back I'm gon' try [Yes I miss you much]    
Cause you are the apple of my eye [Girl I miss you much]_

He missed her so much it couldn't be put into words. The pain was almost unbearable, and it wouldn't go away until he was with Miley again. He had to try or he would be nothing, nothing but a broken man.

_I wanna make up right now na na   
I wanna make up right now na na    
Wish we never broke up right now na na    
We need to link up right now na na  
_

_I wanna make up right now na na  
I wanna make love right now na na  
Wish we never broke up right now na na  
We need to link up right now na na_

_I want you to fly with me [Want you to fly with me]  
I miss how you lie with me [Miss how you lie]  
Just wish you could dine with me [Wish you could dine]  
One night a grind with me [One night a grind]_

_I want you to fly with me [Want you to fly with me]  
I miss how you lie with me [Miss how you lie]  
Just wish you could dine with me [Wish you could dine]  
One night a grind with me [One night a grind]_

_I wanna make up right now na na   
I wanna make love right now na na    
Wish we never broke up right now na na    
We need to link up right now na na  
_

_I wanna make up right now na na  
I wanna make love right now na na  
Wish we never broke up right now na na  
We need to link up right now na na_

They needed to get back together. As he approached her driveway, he saw a petite brunette girl peek out the window, shock evident on her face. He smiled. He had finally figured out what he needed to do. And he had to do it **right now**.


	3. Get Back

**Title: Get Back**

**Author: fasttalker11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own demi's so get back**

**A/n: It is legal. I decided to do this one cause I've had this song stuck in my head forever. xD**

16 year old, brunette Miley was dancing around her house eating frosting singing the song get back. It had been over a year since she had last seen her ex. Nick, and since then this song had been her theme song every Valentine's Day she didn't get to see him, to hold, to kiss him, even to fight for nothing.

She belted out the first line of the song setting down her spoon and grabbing her guitar.

_Don't walk away  
Like you always  
This time_

She had a flash back to the time that they broke up. This had happened quite often. They were screaming and he just left her there not to work anything out. That one part was something she regretted quite often also.

_Baby You're the only thing  
That's been  
On my mind_

"That's an understatement." Her roommate Lilly said walking into the room and sitting down to listen to her singing.

"Shut up." Miley said and continued, even though she knew it was true._  
Ever since you left  
I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you  
Alone  
But I gotta  
Let you know_

Lilly joined in for the chorus cause she too felt the same way. Her boyfriend Joe, well ex. Boyfriend, but she liked to think otherwise. She missed him_._Miley stopped singing and let Lilly sing this part._  
Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to_

Lilly smiled_._

Miley grabbed a spoonful of icing at it and joined in, as Lilly dropped out and let Miley sing this part.

_Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your eyes  
Don't worry about me  
I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you left  
And every time  
I see you  
It gets more  
And more intense  
_Lilly joined back in and remember Joe. All the time she had seen him on T.V. She described it to Miley as her heart coming to a full stop.

Miley described seeing Nick like the first time you see an innocent crush and your heart starts to race. You can't help but to wonder if they feel the same.  
_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get backWith you_  
Lilly belted out this line with tears in her eyes, while Miley's eyes began to wonder around the room.

Her eye was caught on a picture of Nick, and there went her heart._  
You were  
The only one  
I wanted  
And you were  
The first one  
I felt for  
You're the only one  
That I've  
Been needing  
And I don't want  
To be  
Lonely anymore_

_I_ _wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

Lilly and Miley went back and forth singing get back.

The doorbell rang and Miley went to go get it still playing her guitar and singing with Lilly on her trail_  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)__Get back  
_Lilly opened the door to see Nick andJoe and immediately stopped singing, but Miley hadn't noticed yet and continued to belt out the lyrics._  
Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
i wanna Get back  
Get back  
Get back_

Miley looked up to seeing Joe and Lilly outside making out and Nick standing infront of her.

"Hey." Miley said breathless

"I wanna get back with you too." Nick said.

Miley smiled and Nick kissed her the way they used to. The way he'd been longing to for quite sometime_._


	4. Fearless

**Title: Fearless  
Song: Fearless  
Artist: Taylor Swift  
Author: LongLiveInsanity  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: Sorry this is so short! I just thought that it worked out pretty well so I left it like this. Hope you enjoy =] Review? I own nothing. This fanfic is LEGAL**

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

Miley was always one to notice the small things in life. The nearly undetectable colours of the raindrops glittering in the air, the street's glow after it's rained and the sun's shining down, the flowers' vibrant colours in winter when the snow is falling gently. However, when she was with Nick, she was oblivious to everything else in the world. They would be enclosed in their own little bubble, dancing away to their own music, not caring where they were or who saw them.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

When she was with him, her mind couldn't function properly. No matter how hard she tried, it couldn't be helped. Nick had that kind of effect on her. When they're in the car, simple gesture like running his hands through his hair made her shiver.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

There was something about him, something that made her irrational. She didn't know what it was but it made her **fearless**.

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory_

She didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay with him forever, sitting in his beat-up old car, holding hands and singling along to those bad remixes on the radio. If you asked her, she would be able to remember everything single thing about him, every little detail. It was indented into her memory, and it always will be.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

She wasn't usually like this. But he had that effect on her. He made her **fearless**.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless_

They stood on her doorstep, him with his twinkling eyes and cool demeanor, her with her shaking hands and trembling legs. He gently pulls her towards him and she feels her confidence slowly start to build up. Their lips meet and she feels it. Really FEELS it. It make's her _fearless_.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_


	5. Crush

**Title: Crush**

**Author: fasttalker11**

**A/n/Disclaimer: I do not own the song crush and no this has nothing to do with my story crush.**

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
_Miley was on the phone talking to her best friend, Nick. Was it just her or was she not suppose to get this feeling when talking to a friend. She sighed and said "happy Valentine's Day." into the phone.

"Not really. I just broke up with my girlfriend." _  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much  
_"Really, I'm so sorry." Miley said, though this was a lie.

"Don't be. I already like someone else." I wish that was me, Miley thought. Is it even possible? She kept questioning her self this.

He friends said he like her, but she didn't know._  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
_She wanted so much to say. "I love you. You're all I ever think about." but she couldn't. She ran from her heart afraid to lose their friendship._  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
_She had never felt this way about anyone. She didn't know what to think.

She wished she knew what was happing inside._  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
_Often she thought. I wish I knew if he thought about me the way I thought about him.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget him. NEVER._  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?  
_"What are you thinking about?" Nick asked Miley.

"You first."

"I asked first." Nick pretended to whine

"Well then I guess you'll never know." Miley gigged_  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever  
_"What the future will hold. Things that go away fast and thing that stay." He answered.

"What about the future?"_  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_She waited anxiously for him to answer.

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

There are so many things his eyes would never tell her like her eyes did him. She wondered if he already knew about her crush.

Would I call it a crush? She asked herself. It felt much more like she loved him than a crush to her._  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
_"Come on spit it out." She finally said.

"Okay." He took a deep breath_  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
_"Go to your door."

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life." She answered.

"Good. Now go to the door." _  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Miley opened the door and there was Nick.

"It's you. I think about you all the time."

"It's more than a crush." She said.

"What."

Miley kissed him and he kissed back. The crush wasn't going away because it was LOVE.


	6. Until You're Mine

**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! Review?  
Song: Until You're Mine  
Artist: Demi Lovato  
Author: LongLiveInsanity  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. This fanfic is LEGAL**

_My state of mind has finally  
Got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
Can get to you  
Just wanna get to you_

She couldn't do this anymore. She finally realized what she needed. And it was _him_. Standing next to her, holding her, kissing her.

_The world I see is perfect now  
You're all around  
With you I can breathe_

Her room was the perfect escape. It was filled with pictures of them. Pictures of when they were together. The pictures calmed her, soothed her. They helped her _breathe_.

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
By my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine_

She wished him to be hers

_Mine…_

_Alone inside, I can only hear  
Your voice  
Ringing through the noise  
Can't fight my mind, keeps on  
Coming back to you  
Always back to you_

When she was alone, in a silent room, all she could her was his voice, calling her, beckoning her, teasing her. She tried to make it stop, but it keeps on whispering to her. Her mind keeps on going back to him. Always him.

_Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah_

She couldn't have him anymore. He wasn't hers. He was _Selena's._

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
By my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine_

She wanted him to be hers

_Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way_

He was worried. He didn't know if they should be together. But she didn't care. Together, they were inseparable. They both wanted to be together, and she would find a way. She _had_ to find a way.

_Mine…  
Until you're  
Mine…_

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
By my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine_

She _needed_ him to be hers

_My state of mind has finally  
Got the best of me,  
I need you next to me…_


End file.
